


Shadowhunters: The Way You Said I Love You Imagine stories/drabbles

by writermaedchen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Broken Heart, Confessions, Drabbles, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Hurt, Jace's little sister, Jealousy, Kidnapped, Pregnancy Scare, beign a wayland, fight, loving alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Way You Said I Love You Tumblr Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #2 With a hoarse voice, under the blankets (Alec Lightwood)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is a short Imagine that has been requested from the 'I love you' list (Tumblr). Enjoy! :)
> 
> -> My Tumblr: smoaksgreenarrow

Somehow you had always thought that Alec was invulnerable. The tall and talented Shadowhunter might earn himself some scratches but a serious wound that could end his life? No, that simply wasn’t an option since your brother Jace was always by his side. Together they were immortal. Or so you had thought.

The minute Jace had came back from his mission alone, blood pooling at his feet you knew something was terribly wrong. Your brother could barely walk and as soon as you grabbed his arm his legs started to wobble, his heavy body crashing into you.    
‘’Jace!’’, you cried out as he struggled to stay conscious to report to you what had happened.  
They go attacked by vampires and Alec had been kidnapped.  
Your felt your heart drop at the news and seeing your brother in a sea of his own blood scared you.  
Maryse and Robert Lightwood tried to find their son while Jace was healed by the silent brothers.  
Your heart was torn, on one hand you wanted to stay with your brother and make sure he was alright but on the other hand every atom of your body dared you to find Alec yourself. It wasn’t just the fact that he was your brother’s parabatai, but you secretly loved him for years.  During the last few months a shift had happened between you and the dark haired Shadowhunter, suddenly Jace’s cute little sister had turned into something entirely else- something that Alec wanted. But you were both reluctant to deepen your relationship since Alec was afraid of his parabatais reaction. So you kept it innocent, the longing in your glances the only indicator what you both desired.

It felt like hours until Alec stumbled into the institute, held by his parents. If you dared to say, he looked even worse than Jace so in your hopelessness you called Magnus Bane, a powerful warlock who would surely ask for some kind of payment but you were willing to do everything to save Alec. You didn’t care about Isabelle watching you as you ran over to Alec to help support him and also seeking his touch, making sure he was still alive. Still with you.  
‘’Alec!’’  
His eyes fluttered close and as soon as you grabbed his arm he fainted.  
For the warlock to heal him took hours, Alec drifting in and out of consciousness, his fever raising and the cries of pain made you shiver. By the time Magnus was done your brother had already sunken into a deep slumber his body healing fast. So you stayed with Alec , reassuring his parents and Isabelle that you would take care of him.  
Sitting on the edge of his bed you carefully placed a cold cloth on his forehead trying to ignore the bandage wrapped around his shirtless torso.  You could have lost him. He had been so close to death, and the thought alone made you tear up. Just because you couldn’t act on your feelings didn’t mean that the pain was any less. Or the fear of losing him. You were his and nothing would change that.  
So you let the tears fall while you took care of him all night, stroking his cheek and kissing his hair.  
Alec stayed asleep for 3 days, you only left his side to check on your brother and to get something to eat here and there. But other than that you didn’t leave your spot on the mattress next to him, praying to a God you didn’t believe in that he would make it. But at some point you must have fallen asleep next to him.

‘’Y/N?’’, a hoarse voice whispered into your ear before you felt someone tugging hair out of your face. You grumbled, damning the person who tried to wake you but when you heard a low chuckle you were way too familiar with, your eyes shot open meeting the soft gaze of Alec.  
You jerked up before you threw yourself at him, minding his injuries.  
‘’By the angels, thank you.’’, you sobbed. Usually you would have been embarrassed but right now the relief of seeing Alec awake overwhelmed everything else.  
You heard a soft _shhh_ sound before you felt dry lips against your temple.  
When you laid back a little to look at him you noticed that he was able to get into a sitting position and his skin color looked like usual.  
‘’How are you feeling?’’, you asked moved scanning his face for any indicators of pain.  
‘’Better than you look, Y/N.’’  
Alec softly touched the dark bags under your eyes before rubbing away some tear streaks.  
‘’I really don’t care how I look right now, Alec.’’  
Magnus obviously had done great , you wouldn’t assume that the Shadowhunter next to you had been unconscious for days.  
‘’But I do since you look like death.  You’re alright?’’  
You rolled your eyes at his selflessness before you wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in the crook.  
‘’I am now.’’  
You felt his arms closing around you and his nose in your hair.  
‘’You almost died.’’, you whispered shivering at the thought. His embrace got tighter before he moved you both into a laying position and threw the blanked over you.  
‘’But I haven’t.’’, he said seriously before you heard him sigh and felt yourself getting pulled into him.  
‘’You were close, Alec. Really close. Magnus Bane healed you but you were still unconscious for three days.’’  
The silence that followed felt heavy.  
‘’Jace?’’, he breathed concerned remembering his parabatai.  
‘’Probably going insane worrying about you. But otherwise he’s fine again.’’, you assured him before you took a deep breath to calm you down because you were still trembling.  
‘’Hey c’mon it’s alright.’’, his voice was soothing as was his hand rubbing your back.  
‘’Have you stayed with me the whole time?’’  
‘’Hmm’’  
He intertwined your fingers together.  
‘’I thought you would die, Alec. I thought I had lost you.’’, you bit your lip at your confession holding back the tears.  
The darkness under the covers kept you from seeing his face but you could tell how the took a deep breath before you felt him pressing a soft kiss on the tip of your nose.  
‘’You will never lose me, darling.’’  
You swallowed down your tears, both your voices hoarse with the former events and current emotions.  
‘’I love you. And I’m sorry if that makes everything more complicated but I have loved you for so long that I need to tell you that at least once.  I couldn’t bear it if you died not knowing.  ‘’  
Your voice firm, thick with emotions and damaged by the sleepless days.

You more felt than heard his gasp before he laughed quietly.  
‘’Our whole lives are complicated but this? Us? This is easy.’’  
Alec cradled your face in his hands, his breath against your lips.  
‘’ I love you, Y/N Wayland. And if Jace wants to kick my ass for that I will gladly accept it.’’  
The next thing you felt were his lips on yours and you could have sworn that nothing ever felt this right.


	2. #15 Loud,so everyone can hear (Alec Lightwood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I’m taking requests for drabbles and this is one of them :)
> 
> Enjoy the short story xx

‘’You’re not coming.’’  
It wasn’t a question but an observation.  
‘’No.’’, you replied as you rearranged the arrow heads for the thousandth time.   
You had known that Alec would notice your missing name on the wedding attendance list , for the fact that this marriage was purely based on politics he surely cared a lot. Your best friend cleared his throat before you felt his hand on your shoulder daring you to face him. You complied but dodged his eyes.  
‘’Didn’t my mother invite you I thought-‘’  
‘’She did.’’, you cut him short before you swallowed and walked over to the punching bag in the training room.   
‘’I declined.’’  
Maryse had invited you to Alec’s and Lydia’s wedding. In fact she had begged you to change Alec’s mind. Obviously Lydia wasn’t the best fit for her son in Maryse’s eyes, not because he didn’t love her but because she preferred someone…with even better political connections. So as his son’s best friend she thought that you could be able to convince him to ditch the wedding. Call off the engagement.  
As if you hadn’t tried already.  
Watching Alec being engaged to another woman that wasn’t you hurt already enough, knowing that he didn’t consider you _useful_ enough to save his family’s honor hurt even more, but watching him running towards his ruin was the worst.   
You sure as hell wouldn’t stand by watching him destroy his life . And your heart.  
Because no matter how much he loved you as a best friend wasn’t enough for him to change his mind. And his love wasn’t enough for your heart.  
‘’Why? Y/N I need you there…’’  
He sounded truthfully surprised and your anger about the situation only grew.  
With the hopes of being left alone you started to concentrate on your training before you felt Alec approaching you from behind.  
‘’Just go, okay?’’, you spew out, startled when he took your hands in his.  
‘’What is wrong?’’  
His eyes bore a hole in your soul.  
‘’I need you there, Y/N. I need my best friend.’’  
‘’You do? Because lately you haven’t been listening to a word I was saying. You know how I feel about this engagement so don’t expect me to watch you ruin your life.’’  
Alec’s jaw clenched.  
‘’I thought you understood why I’m doing it. Jace doesn’t like it either and he’s still there supporting me. Why can’t you?’’  
You yanked your hands out of his hold, desperately trying not to let the tears behind your eyelids fall.  
‘’Because he doesn’t love you the way I love you.’’, you yelled at him taking a couple steps back.   
‘’God forgive me but I’m not going to watch the guy I love marry someone else. When you asked me what I thought about the engagement, do you remember what I said?’’  
You knew that the crowded room felt silent as soon as you had yelled at Alec but you didn’t care. Right now your pain was too much.   
Alec’s mouth felt open and shut for a few times before he quietly answered:’’ You said that if I thought that I was doing the right thing you would be okay.’’  
You crossed your arms and blinked away the tears.  
‘’Well I lied. I’m not okay. I’m not okay with any of this and I’m so fucking tired of keeping my feelings for you to me out of fear of destroying our friendship. I tried, I honestly tried to see something good in this and to respect your wishes but I can’t keep going on like this.’’  
You tasted the salt of your tears on your lips while you slowly backed away.  
Lydia was standing in a corner watching you silently. She had known. She had known all along.  
‘’So if you want to marry her-‘’  
You looked over to Lydia before you looked back to the tall Shadowhunter who looked completely broken.   
‘’-go ahead. But please, let me be selfish for once.’’  
Your sight became blurred as you turned around, running away from your broken heart, running away from your responsibilities and running away from Alec Lightwood.  ** _  
_**


	3. #22 Muffled, from the other side of the door (Jace Lightwood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Jace drabble where HE is the one who says I love you :)  
> Enjoy!

Your lips bled due to the force of your teeth biting down on them to hold back the sobs that were shaking your body. The cold tiles under you were oddly comforting while your whole body felt like being on fire. You looked like a warrior with your eyeliner smeared all over your face but nothing about this situation was warrior-like.  For the past couple of days you had been feeling incredible sleepy and sick, especially during the morning. Probably a cold, you had thought.   
Jace, your boyfriend, had already eyed your worriedly when you joined him and Alec on their mission that night since you had had to stop your combat training that noon due to dizziness.   
But you had felt fine until you had smelled beer on your way over to the bar where the demon was sitting, leading to you throwing up in the club toilettes.   
Neither Jace nor Alec had heard the woman in the stall next to you saying that it was really ridiculous how _that was called morning sickness when you were sick all the time_ .  
That had struck you. Leading to you sitting on the cold bathroom floor next to your and Jace’s room in the institute. As soon as you had gotten back from the mission you had taken off running, Jace’s yelling still an echo in your head. But you were on the verge of tears and a panic attack making it incredible hard to breathe. The prospect of being pregnant got you hysterically crying on the bathroom floor , the last weeks flashing through your mind. The sickness, the sleepiness and ache in your stomach.   
Your period was late. Your fucking period was late.  
Trying to hold in the sobs you lifted your shirt to take a look at your belly.   
It didn’t look rounder. Or did it?  
‘’No no no no.’’, you sobbed silently squeezing your eyes shut at the thought of how Jace would react. It had been so hard to get him open up to you in the first place, he wasn’t ready for a baby. And neither were you.  
When you heard footsteps approaching the door you froze.  
‘’Y/N?’’  
 _NO_  
You clapped your hands in front of your mouth to keep your sobs in.   
‘’Babe are you alright?’’  
He always called you that but right now it made you cry harder.  
‘’Are you crying? Open the door Y/N!’’  
You shook your head while you buried it between your knees.  
‘’Leave me alone.’’, you pleaded before another sob racked your body.  
‘’Please you’re scaring me right now talk to me !’’  
His voice was filled with worry but you just couldn’t care. All you could think about was how he would leave you if he found out.  
‘’GO AWAY’’, you screamed before you heard lighter footsteps approaching the bathroom.  
‘’Give me a minute.’’, you heard Isabelle’s quiet voice before Jace’s head hit the door lightly.  
‘’I love you.’’, he muffled through the door after a few seconds and you could feel his helplessness.   
When you were sure that he was gone you opened the door a little to let Izzy in.   
She took in your appearance before her arms were wrapped tightly around you.   
‘’What happened?’’, she murmured so lovingly that you just lost it and told her everything while you cried until there weren’t any tears left anymore.   
Then suddenly you felt even stronger arms around you, lifting you off the tiles a little.   
‘’It’s okay, my love. It’s perfectly fine shh.’’  
The hoarse voice belonged to Jace and it was edged with tears, apparently he had been eavesdropping.   
‘’This is not something you’re supposed to cry about , you know.’’, he laughed muffled before he held your face in his hands, forcing you to look him in the eyes.  
‘’Don’t you ever think for a minute that I would leave you. I love you and I would follow you to the ends of the world. So in case there is a little me and you in your belly I will be overjoyed after I had my fair share of panic. ‘’  
You heard Isabelle laughing quietly before she ruffled his hair.  
You snuffled before you replied: ‘’We can panic together.’’  
That made him laugh before you felt his soft lips against yours.  
 _Salty._  
‘’Deal.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment xx


End file.
